Hasta siempre y para siempre
by niss-alessita
Summary: ."puedo intentar describirte lo que siento, pero estoy segura que las palabras, esta vez, no valen lo suficiente como para que lo entiendas". Bella escribe una despedida, edward le enseña como hacerlo. DEDICADA A DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL.


**Disclaimer:**_ crepusculo no es, ni será, de mi propiedad...aunque ruego a dios cada noche para que eso sucediera._

**Summary:** Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estoy sentada frente al computador escribiendo únicamente, y lamentablemente, porque necesitaba sacar de adentro de mi pecho todo lo que me hacia tanto dañ esto que sucedió hace tanto, pero que para mí es tan fresco, como una de esas heridas que recién acabas de hacértela. DEDICADA PARA Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**esta arreglada, la anteriro tenia un pequeño pero importante detalle que tenia que ordenar**

**¡¡dejen un review, se los agradeceria, es muy importante para mí!!**

* * *

**_//...hasta siempre y para siempre...//_**

_"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y estoy sentada frente al computador escribiendo únicamente, y lamentablemente, porque necesitaba sacar de adentro de mi pecho todo lo que me hacia tanto daño. Todo esto que sucedió hace tanto, pero que para mi es tan fresco, como una de esas heridas que recién acabas de hacértela._

_Edward Cullen, mi amigo de la infancia, me condujo a un mundo realmente maravilloso, un mundo que no conocía y ahora soy tan parte de él, incluso más que en el que se supone que debo estar dentro. Él me enseño a imaginar, a olvidarme de mis miedos, a escribir y dejar que los demás leyeran lo que pienso, creo, y muchas veces, siento._

_Me invito a darles vida a personajes, y lo hice, me pidió mis escritos, y se los di. Edward no me lo dijo, pero no tarde en darme cuenta que los había publicado, los había inscrito en una especie de foro, no se muy bien de que se trataba, jamás quiso decírmelo, en donde fueron recibidos y, obviamente, leídos por otros. Otros que no eran Edward._

_Uno de mis peores miedos, una de mis peores pesadillas._

_No puedo negar que temí la primera vez, por mi mente pasaron miles de rostros burlándose por lo indecorosa y falta de gracia que podía ser mi manera de describir y caracterizar a mis "hijos", como decidí llamar a las personas de fantasía que salían de mi, de que posiblemente podrían haber comentarios, quizás uno diciendo lo absurdo que había sido intentar poner mis torpes manos sobre los botones del teclado o lo nocivo que había sido tomar el bolígrafo y moverlo sobre la hoja de papel._

_Pero eso nunca fue así. Sorprendentemente no lo fue._

_Jamás encontrare la palabra para describir lo impresionante y maravilloso que fue ser elogiada por algo en lo que jamás me había destacado, en realidad, en lo que jamás había sido tan valiente de mostrarlo. No es cuestión de ego un comentario, es una cuestión de felicidad, es algo realmente importante para continuar y sentirse segura de si misma, tener la seguridad de que no estas loca y tienes talento en algo._

_Que realmente alguien se interesa en lo que haces, tanto que desea que lo continúes. Eso es indescriptible, algo realmente que te alienta aún más de lo que Edward puede hacerlo._

_Y Edward si que sabe hacerlo, él sabe como hacerme imaginar. Él aparte de ser mí "musa" e impulsor, es la persona más importante para mí._

_Edward es la persona a quien yo más amo._

_Y como comencé a escribir. Comencé a leer. Algo nuevo en este mundo."_

Suspiré y levante la cabeza al techo, contemplando por vez primera, las líneas del techo del cuarto de Edward.

Jamás entregaría eso, así que lo borre rápidamente de la página. Apreté el botón hasta que el documento quedo en blanco, y me quede pensando en lo que de verdad quería decir esta vez, lo que debía entregar a Edward. Lo que pensaba escribir sin tener que declarármele en el intermedio.

- **¿estamos bella?** - su voz murmuro tras mi espalda, haciendo que, _como siempre_, cerrara la boca para tragarme el suspiro que me sacaba.

Él se acerco a mi lado, y en un solo movimiento, estuvo arrodillado junto a mí.

No quité los ojos de la pantalla, haciendo que estos se llenaran de lágrimas y dolieran, coloreando de paso mis mejillas.

Edward miro mi trabajo confundido, me miro luego a mí y acerco una silla para sentarse a mi lado.

- **tenemos un bloqueo, ¿verdad?- **no lo mire, me sentí tan frustrada que solo hice lo que sabia hacer.

Agachar la cabeza y ver como mis dedos reposaban inútiles sobre el teclado. _Tan inútiles como yo_. Sin saber como expresar la pena que sentía. _Como varias veces antes ya me había pasado._

Una lagrima cayo sobre el portátil, otra le siguió más tarde. Quite mis manos y aleje el equipo de mí, sintiendo vergüenza y siendo cobarde por lo que Edward pensara de mi poca habilidad.

Él suspiro y con su mano toco mi mejilla, haciendo que mi corazón se saltara unos cuantos latidos, y irrefrenablemente mi mirada buscara una explicación en ese mar de color verdoso que solíamos llamarle sus "ojos".

-** bella…-** me sonrió de una manera calida, de esas que te calan los huesos, de esas que solo él sabia y podía darme.-** no estés triste.**

Asentí y él quito su mano, haciendo que esa parte de mi mejilla estuviera helada y hormigueara como si alguien me hubiera abofeteado.

**- lo siento, Edward.- **baje la vista con vergüenza.- **creo que no podré entregarte eso que quería publicar.**

Una lagrima traicionera se escapó y corrió por mi mejilla, sin poder llegar muy lejos, porque los hábiles dedos de Edward la borraron antes de llegar a mis labios.

**- lo haremos, bella mía.- **él me guiño un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar- **como que me llamo Edward Cullen que escribiremos eso para ella.**

**-Ed-Edward-** balbuceé como una tonta.- **yo…no se que escribir, no puedo hacerlo.**

Edward me sonrió y tomo mis manos para apretarlas. Luego de acariciar una de mis mejillas sonrosadas, las coloco donde inicialmente estaban, sobre la computadora.

**- ¿que quieres que haga? Ya te he dicho que no puedo.**- le mire un tanto enfadada.

**- escribe algo, solo un poco.- **él susurro**.- tengo fue en ti, escribe sobre ella.**

_¿Sobre ella? ¡Pero yo no sabía nada de ella!_

**- pero yo no la conocí, Edward. ¿Como he de hablar entonces de ella?- **el se encogió de hombros.

**- no lo se bella, créale una historia. Escríbele algo a ella.**

Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

**- pero ella no sabe que existo, yo solo le he leído, le leía.- **me corregí. - **Ella jamás podrá saberlo.**

**- hazlo por ti bella, como una retribución. Hazlo porque quieres, porque es lo único que puedes entregarle y enseñarle que su trabajo y ella se han quedado dentro de ti para siempre.**

Mire mis manos y asentí.

Edward siempre sabia como darme _seguridad_, él podía _regalarme de la suya _y _hacérmela sentir como propia._

**- ¿pero que puedo escribirle?** – le pregunte, sin encontrar que realmente inventar.

**- Dale vida una vez más. Hazla estar aquí otra vez.**

suspire y movi mis dedos otra vez.

_"una vez leí, que dentro de los sueños se reparte la sabiduría,_

_Que dios te daba talentos, a veces uno por vez, otras veces a montones,_

_Creí no tener ninguno, pero me equivoque, no los había descubierto,_

_Hasta que te conocí…"_

Mire a Edward. Él estaba concentrado mirando las pocas líneas que había conseguido componer.

**- vamos, continua.- **me alentó.

Seguí tecleando y vaciando lo que tenia _aquí_, _adentro._

_"…y tú tenias millones, muchos más que yo. Sin conocerme, sin conocerte, me enamore de lo que hacías, te envidie a ti, te admire por tus capacidades. Y leí de tus sueños, de tus alegrías y tristezas, entendí lo que querías expresar, me sumergí en lo que tus manos podían crear, vi lo que tú veías. Pero para cuando quise desesperadamente decírtelo, me di cuenta que no podía, que tus sueños ya no estaban, se habían desvanecido, había despertado y jamás podría soñar así de nuevo. Y sin suponerlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, dolió tanto como si hubiéramos sido amigas. Pero yo fui amiga de tu sabiduría, del talento que tanto te envidiaba. Y saber que eso dejaría de existir, que te habían privado de algo tan hermoso que hacías, algo que puedo apostar te hacia sentir tan bien, tan bien como me hace sentir a mi decírtelo, era peor que desaparecer en estos momentos. Solo me queda decirte, gracias por todo, Alice._

_"...Y así fue como aquella muchacha maravillosa vivió en su mundo no perfecto, y muchas veces cruel, pero tan suyo. Aquel que miles de veces nos regalo y enseño de todas las maneras, ese que nos hizo sentir de tantas formas. Alice Brandon corrió por esas calles y dio vuelta a la derecha, se sentó frente al computador y tecleo una y otra vez con una sonrisa, se levanto y siguió creando bajo un árbol, rodeada de flores, en un prado únicamente para ella. Y aunque no pudiera seguir tecleándolo para mi, escribiría por siempre sus fantasías y realidades con ese bolígrafo y ese papel que jamás se acaban"._

_B.S."_

**- ¿estas bien?** – Edward susurró, luego de un largo rato de silencio.

Apreté el botón de guardado. Sabia que eso había sido más una carta que una historia, pero realmente deseaba que ella tuviera un final feliz, ella merecía tener uno.

- **¿bella? **– Edward preguntó nuevamente.

Me volteé y le mire, sus ojos tristes sobre mi, asentí y me lancé sobre sus brazos, sin esperar ser recibida o alejada. Me acuno y sollocé, con toda la pena que me atravesaba, porque extrañaría eso, porque me había encariñado tanto con algo que era como el humo, que me había dado cuenta un año después que jamás lo volvería a encontrar.

_Porque luego de terminar de leer una de sus historias, las extraordinarias historias de Alice Brandon (una de las mejores escritoras que en mi vida conocí), queriendo comentarla al fin, descubrí que había sufrido un accidente hace un año, y que en definitiva jamás sabría que su trabajo me había dejado estupefacta, tan estupefacta como había quedado al saber que ella ya no existía, que ya no habrían más de sus fabulosas historias que contar, que nadie nunca podría terminarlas jamás._

Edward besó mi frente y me sentó en su regazo, me aferré más a él, como si de mi vida se tratase respirando ese olor tan a característico, _a lilas y miel_, que tanto me hacía recordar el sol, ese sol que pocas veces aparecía en Forks.

**- aquí estoy.**- susurró y quitó el cabello mojado de mi rostro.- **¿te sientes mejor, ahora?**

Respire profundo y boté el aire, tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara, _tanto._

**- mucho mejor.**- esbocé una media sonrisa- **es que me sorprendió mucho saberlo, y tan tarde.**

Él me sonrió y me golpeó la nariz dulcemente.

**- tonta bella.-**acarició mi mejilla- **puedo apostar que no has sido la única.**

**- gracias, Edward.**- lo abracé fuerte y antes de alejarme, deje un beso mariposa sobre la comisura de sus labios.- _te quiero._

Cuando fui capaz de levantar el rostro y lo vi, estaba con la boca abierta y todo colorado. Asintió ido y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los míos una vez más.

**- **_yo también te quiero_**, mi bella sensible.- **acuno mi rostro caliente entre sus manos- **te apetece comer un helado para mejorarte?**

Mire el escrito y lo mire a él, una sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro.

**- no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí.**-me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome reír.- _Edward al rescate._

Me levante y me pare para salir por la puerta, Edward se me quedo viendo desconcentrado, me devolví el par de pasos que había dado lejos de él, y estreche mis manos en su dirección.

**- no me gusta comer sola…**- Edward enarcó una ceja- **pensaba que eras lo mejor para acompañar a mi helado.**-le guiñe un ojo, copiándole a él.

Cerró la pantalla del portátil y tomo mi mano, caminando y llevándome consigo.

**- ¿así que nada de chispitas esta vez?- **se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

Sonreí y negué.

**- nada de chispitas ni crocantes esta vez.**- me puse de puntillas y lo atrape con mis brazos.

Edward se rió y me levanto del suelo, haciendo que suspirara.

**- prepárate para tener la mejor cobetura que tendrás en tu vida. **

**- ¿cobertura?- **le mire entre mis pestañas, sin entender.

**- sí, una deliciosa cobertura de besos.**

Y luego de decir eso con su voz aterciopelada, juntó nuestros labios en un baile sincronizado, _que por mí,_ se repetiría por siempre.

* * *

Um...no se si merece un review, solo necesitaba hacer lo que bella hizo, _vaciarme, casi-todo, lo que me intoxicaba aqui adentro._

Si, no se si habran escuchado sobre "Daddy's Little Cannibal", _que era y sera mi idola por siempre_, el caso es que ayer me vine a enterar del accidente que sufrio, bastante tarde, y que se ya no esta más. llore a mares, creanme que por muy raro que sea, me dolio millones.

Sencillamente, utilize a bella para, como dije, _darle un final feliz_, _mi final feliz para ella_. Edward es un bombon, _o una deliciosa cobertura para helados si asi lo prefieren_, que hizo que decidiera que lo mejor era hacer esto. lamento haber asesinado a alice, _yo la amo. _pero al final de toda esa tristeza, pense que lo mejor seria _un final feliz para todos._

Am...gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, _enserio_. _Si _les ha gustado dejen un review, _si no_, pues escribanlo también.

_"A veces las noticias te sorprenden tanto, tanto, que comienzas a odiarlas, y ya no te apetece más saberlas. Por muy importantes o primordiales que sean". D.B._

hasta siempre y para siempre. de mi para ti. Niss.


End file.
